Movie Night
by mustachey5
Summary: Prompted by mapetitebleu on twitter: "No, really, someone write me the cutie Rollins trying to 'seduce' McGarrett with a romantic movie and her own lame moves! :D" Set in season 6 (cath didn't leave and no proposal) a McRoll movie night- Enjoy!


_A/N: So I was sent this prompt by mapetitebleu on twitter ages and ages ago and I've finally gotten round to writing and posting it! I hope it fulfils your request and do leave a review if you enjoy it :) "No, really, someone write me the cutie Rollins trying to 'seduce' McGarrett with a romantic movie and her own lame moves! :D"_

 _This is set maybe early-mid season 6 (we're just pretending the whole Cath leaving/Lynn stuff didn't happen and I've also ignored the whole proposal stuff), Steve and Cath have begun to rebuild their bridges and have sort of fallen back into the pattern they had in seasons 3-5, it's easy but not as easy as it was and still a cloud hangs over them. Just a bit of fluff. (The film mentioned by the way is The Vow with Rachel McAdams and Channing Tatum- give it a watch ;) )_

* * *

 **Movie Night**

They sat on the worn, old couch, the soft cushions enveloping them as they sink down, settling in as the film begins. It had become something of a tradition since Catherine's return, Friday nights were take-out and movie nights, it had been their way of reconnecting, re-establishing what they once had. A simple way of ensuring they spent time together and enjoying it, without some of the heavy questions that hung over their reunion bothering them. Tonight had been Catherine's choice and she'd picked some romantic movie that she'd insisted Steve would enjoy but he highly doubted it. He looked forward to this every week, it helped him get through the horrible cases they faced, knowing that she would be waiting for him at home, it felt too good to be true at times. He enjoyed the domesticity of it, Catherine had returned to the Navy doing intelligence work and there was just something about them both coming home to each other after a hard week and unwinding together.

She snuggled up against him resting her head against his shoulder and without thinking he slipped his arm over her shoulder, pulling her closer in. He'd missed this, the casual cuddles. They'd made love many times since she'd returned, but the casual, easy touches they'd always shared had disappeared. For all the progress they'd made since her return there was still work to be done. The only problem was they weren't sure what to do, something had changed, it was like there was a layer of fog around them and they just couldn't quite get rid of it. The easiness, effortless side of their relationship had vanished. Sometimes in the mornings as they lay in bed together, or when they made love, or when they messed around in the surf outside that little spark came back, it was getting that feeling to stay that was the problem. Steve loved her, it wasn't a question of that, and he knew she loved him. But still there was something holding each of them back. Steve knew it was his fear, fear of her leaving again, she still hadn't told him about why she came back, they hadn't really talked about their year apart at all, and there was a little part of him that was just waiting. Waiting for this happy little illusion they'd built to crumble, for her to leave again and for him to be left, alone.

Steve shook his head, clearing his thoughts, the whole purpose of these movie nights were to help them unwind, not to sit and depress themselves with their inner worries. He shifted closer to her and relaxed, trying to follow the plot of the film. The film is like most other rom coms that Catherine enjoys, Steve sort of follows it, his mind still a little frazzled from the case the team had been working on that week. He sighs and shifts, resting his head against hers, pausing when he smells a familiar scent. It's her "special" perfume as she calls it, some unpronounceable brand that Steve has probably never heard of. He sniffs again, it's definitely that perfume, he knows the smell, the taste of it against her skin. She rarely wears it, saving it for the few dates they actually made it out to, and the occasions where she got dressed up, heels and all. She had explained it to him once, when he'd had the audacity to question why she had so many bottles of "smelly stuff" as he called it, in the bathroom. She'd told him the brand name then but he'd been slightly distracted by the fact she was wearing only a towel. It had been a gift from her mother before she had died, and so she treasured it, using it sparingly to make it last as long as possible. The bottle had sat in the bathroom, on her shelf with all her other things, haunting him for the past year- he'd know the scent anywhere. He glanced down at her as she settled against him, her soft hair brushing his neck, catching in the stubble. He panicked for a second, he hadn't forgotten about any special plans had he? He couldn't remember her mentioning anything, Friday was always their movie night, he can't have forgotten anything he assures himself, Cath seemed perfectly content, and if he had forgotten dinner plans then she would make sure he knew about it. Maybe she just missed the scent of the perfume, he definitely had. He relaxed against her again, convincing himself he was just overthinking- it was just perfume.

The film continued and Steve got more and more confused about the plot, his mind had been consumed by the perfume at what was apparently a key plot point and so he was now desperately confused as to what was going on. Catherine shifted slightly, her leg now resting over his, her movement causing the short dress that she was wearing to ride further up revealing a virtually obscene amount of skin. Wait a second, when had she changed into a dress? Steve looked at her again, she'd definitely been wearing jeans earlier in the evening, he remembers checking her out when she'd been bending to get the pizza out the oven. He must have spaced out on when she'd changed, though he'd never admit it took him so long to notice, she'd shoot him if he did. It was one of his favourite dresses as well, a short blue one, she often wore it to the beach when they went surfing together. He panicked again about possible forgotten plans, but he was sure she hadn't said anything about a dinner date. He was still staring at her in confusion, wondering when and why she'd decided to put on a dress when he felt a tickling on his thigh. He looked down and a slow smile spread across his face.

"Don't think that I don't know what you are up to Rollins." He said, gently grabbing her wandering hand and interlacing their fingers.

"What?" She asked, not taking her eyes off the screen.

"You're trying to seduce me" He accused, whispering in her ear, a smile spreading across his features.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Catherine said, finally tearing her gaze from the film as she smiled coyly at him.

"Yes you are, you called me out that halloween when I tried it, but you are doing the same thing now! The romantic movie, you're wearing that perfume you only ever wear on dates that you know I like, you put on a dress just for pizza and watching a film, a very lovely dress may I add. I was panicking that I'd forgotten something we were supposed to be going out to, trying to recall if I'd promised you a dinner date , but it was all part of your plan wasn't it. You, Catherine Rollins are trying to seduce me." Steve said, a grin spreading across his face as Catherine's cheeks coloured slightly.

"Is it working?" She asked, shifting slightly to face him better. He smiled, pulling her into his lap and she squealed in surprise.

"What do you think?" He asked, one hand falling to her waist, the other toying with the hem of her dress stroking the silky soft skin of her thighs. She smiled at him in response, her head ducking down to kiss him.

"Next time you can't make fun of me." Steve murmured between kisses, lifting a hand to her hair, letting the soft strands fall between his fingers.

"Why not? At least I picked a good film, you picked an awful film and just threw your arm round my neck. Talk about obvious _Commander._ " Catherine said, pulling back to look at him, a teasing smile on her lips.

"One, this is not a good film, you only like it because it has that actor in it. Two, you were, in fact you _are_ sat in my lap, not that I'm complaining by any means, but I would hardly call that subtle _Lieutenant._ " He said, replying with the same teasing tone, grinding his hips to hers. Catherine simply smiled and stole another kiss.

"I admit Channing Tatum is a positive to the film." She said, running a hand through his hair. Steve pulled back and pouted at her, pulling a bubble of giggles from her lips.

"Don't worry you're far prettier." She teased, dropping a soft kiss on his pouting lips and he broke into a smug smile.

"But it is a good film, it's really sweet." She continues, glancing back to the screen where the movie continues to play.

"I can't say I was paying all that much attention.." Steve admits with a sheepish smile as he follows her gaze to the screen.

"Steve" Catherine huffs and she pouts this time. Steve looks back at her and raises his hands in defense.

"What? You made it rather hard for me to concentrate on the film, with your perfume, and that dress and your hands were hardly in neutral territory." He said pointedly and she rolled her eyes at him, a smile on her face. Steve looks back at the screen as two of the characters start to shout at each other.

"So she had a car crash and lost her memory and then falls in love with some other guy, I know that much, how exactly is that sweet?" Steve asked, waving his hand at the screen. She huffed at him, rolling her eyes before she too returned her gaze to the screen.

"You're missing the point. He never gave up on her, when she forgot everything, when she forgot him, he was there. That's what is so sweet. He supported her and helped her and even when she got mad at him and ran off he still loved her. He never stopped loving her, through everything that happened he never once gave up on them. She tries to live her life alone but she slowly begins to realise she can't, that something is missing. And in the end when she finally goes back to him, after everything she'd done that hurt him, he still loves her." Catherine explained, her voice trailing to a whisper as she continued. Steve paused, tearing his eyes from the screen as her words began to sink in.

"Cath" He breathed, his voice barely above a whisper. She turned to look at him and he gently brushed the curtain of hair from her face, cupping her cheek with his hand. She bit her lip as she looked up at him, she hadn't quite meant to get caught up in it, she genuinely did love the film and hadn't even thought about it as she'd put the film on, she had been more focused on successfully seducing Steve. It was only as she was speaking that she began to draw the parallels between the film and them. It reflected them, in some twisted way. They'd been separated, but by distance instead of memory loss. She'd told him to move on, she chose to try and forget him, to live her life alone and she'd hurt him. Yet when she eventually came back, when she realised how much she needed him, he'd welcomed her back with open arms. Despite the pain she knew she'd caused him he never questioned her return, he never mentioned anything that had happened, she knew he had questions but he'd remained silent until she was ready to speak. He'd silently supported her, guiding her back to her life.

"Cath" He repeated, his thumb brushing across her cheek gently. His heart suddenly in his throat and he struggled to swallow past the lump that was chocking him up. He'd heard the underlying message loud and clear.

"I love you, Cath. I've always loved you. The past year has been pretty crap without you and there are some questions I have but if I never get an answer, then I never get an answer. I got you back, and to be honest I couldn't care what the reason is, you're back and I never thought you would be. I will always love you, you have to know that." He whispered, his eyes never leaving hers.

"I do, and you are far far better than I deserve." She admitted, her voice heavy with unshed tears.

"No I'm not. We both know who's punching above their weight in this relationship and it isn't you. You've given me everything Cath, a home, happiness, a life, your love. My love and support seems like a very small price to pay for that, a price I will happily pay if it means I get you." He said, brushing away the few tears that had escaped.

"I love you too" She admitted with a smile, her eyes still shining with tears. He smiled in return and nodded.

"I know you do. Just promise you won't leave again." He begged, pressing his forehead to hers as he voiced the silent fear that had been haunting him since her return. She slipped her hand up to his face cupping his cheek and he opened his eyes.

"Not without you." She promised and that was all he needed to hear. The oppressive cloud that had sat over them began to lift and he smiled in relief, pulling her lips back to his. His mouth dropped to her neck, inhaling the scent of the perfume as he pressed kisses down to her collarbone, enjoying the taste of it against her skin. A loud noise from the screen startled the pair, pulling them apart and they glanced up at the screen. They watch silently for a moment or two before they look back at each other.

"Well now you've told me the plot, I guess we don't really need to watch the rest" Steve says, a soft smile on his face as he lowers his lips to hers again, wrapping her legs round his waist as he stands, lifting her with him.

"I guess not" She whispers, his lips brushing against her and they smile as their lips crash together again.

 _"The moment of impact. The moment of impact proves potential for change. Has ripple effects far beyond what we can predict. Sending some particles crashing together. Making them closer than before. While sending others spinning off into great ventures. Landing them where you'd never thought you'd find them. That's the thing about moments like these. You can't, no matter how hard you try, control how it's gonna affect you. You just gotta let the colliding parts go where they may. And wait. For the next collision."_

 ** _Fin_**


End file.
